undecided
by viper0z1
Summary: yes i changed it again. follow the advntures of my character sailor sun


**hey everyone long time no see I totally reworked this story I went back and read it then realized it was total garbage though I'm happy to say I'm not the one who wrote it the account viper0z1 is used by a few other people so I'm taking over for someone else i tried to stick to the main points of the original like the seven dwarfs thing but also added new things to sort of personalize the story and make it mine this as some of you will be able to tell this chapter is not only really short but unedited the reason being that i haven't felt the urge to write in years so the fact that i threw this out got me pretty excited i just couldn't keep it in **

**so anyway on with the story **

**i don't own sailor moon but i do own Farida, and if you steal her i will sue you **

**um yeah that was me 2 years ago reading this I don't think I did a much better job with this than the original writer so I'm making a few changes to this first chapter. So with the original author's blessing I'm changing farida's name to Helios, but her nickname is **

**hey everyone long time no see I totally reworked this story I went back and read it then realized it was total garbage though I'm happy to say I'm not the one who wrote it the account viper0z1 is used by like 4 other people so I'm taking over for someone else i tried to stick to the main points of the original like the seven dwarfs thing but also added new things to sort of personalize the story and make it mine this as some of you will be able to tell this chapter is not only really short but unedited the reason being that i haven't felt the urge to write in years so the fact that i threw this out got me pretty excited i just couldn't keep it in **

**so anyway on with the story **

**i don't own sailor moon but i do own Farida, and if you steal her i will sue you **

**um yeah that was me 2 years ago reading this I don't think I did a much better job with this than the original writer so I'm making a few changes to this first chapter. So with the original author's blessing I'm changing farida's name to Helios yes I know that's a boy name and he's a character but so what I don't really care anyway on with the story and her nickname will be Hellion**

Have you ever had one of those days when you know that something is going to happen that leads to a chain of events that then leads to the beginning of the rest of your life?

Ok maybe I'm just being melodramatic but hey I was 13 at the time it seemed like a big deal to me back then.

Well at the time I never had one of those days considering I was only thirteen years old when that day came, but looking back older and wiser ( at least I hope so) I realize that it was one of those days

The date was January 20th 2002. I suppose the fact that I actually remember this proves after 3 years I still can't forget the seven dwarfs, as I had so cunningly nicknamed my merry band of childhood tormentors.

I suppose you all are either completely lost on what's going on or very curious and what me to go on. Well that's all in due time, but you see it's impossible just impossible without a doubt absolutely and completely impossible inconceivable even to truly understand this story with out full description of the seven dwarfs.

Well there's grumpy but most people call her Rei she' s your average every day beautiful girl with a bad temper black hair violet eyes.

Next we've got doc her names Amy she's smart blue hair figures I'm the freak and she has blue hair you see it's strange it always hurt when people called me ugly I never really considered myself a shallow person, but it cut me especially when Amy said it me and her had history.

I mean she is my step sister I don't ask for a lot I would have just liked some compassion she knew what they were planning all along.

Why didn't she tell me?all I needed was a slight heads up to save me from the hurt

Well anyway on to sleepy

Her names Lita has brown hair and gorgeous green eyes at least that's what she says she was always too stupid to come up with a good insult I remember she was the only one that could hold up a fist fight with me. One time she gave me 2 black eyes a busted lip and a loose tooth, which I still argue wasn't nearly as bad as the broken ribs and eight stitches I gave her.

Then we've got dopey mina the exact copy of Serena only not as stupid. She's still not all that bright just smarter than Serena.

Sneezy her names Molly kind of a follower has red hair green eyes the whole enchilada of exoticness not really all that important.

Happy is Serena she has long blonde hair perfect body for 15 year old any way the all American cheerleader type although I think I threw a party the day she didn't make the squad

And then well and then there's him…

Darien Aka bashful absolute jerk, and when I say jerk I mean jerk like on my 9th birthday he gave me 9 swirl's, which if you've never had a swirly you can never understand just how gross it truly is. But yours truly never one to be outdone came up with a plan of her own. I dyed his hair/teeth green and I took a picture of him naked (don't ask how I got it) and made flyers of it (not to mention it was a digital camera so instead of him being naked he had a fluffy pink thong on ahh the wonders of photo shop) needless to say he never tried that trick again

Darien was always the tall dark and handsome type; I suppose that's why he was always so popular. It might also be that at the time he was 19 and could drive which we all thought back then was a pretty big deal to bad he was such an asshole probably still is, and my cousin's boy friend plus it didn't help that his nickname for me was flat chested freak which was pretty immature if I do say so myself.

And we really did hate each other or at the time it seemed like we did.

We had sort of been having a war of the minds for years seeing who would back down he trips me in the hallway I pour milk on him at lunch

"Anyway now that I'm done with descriptions I want you to know Kunzite, Jadeite, Nephrite, and Zoicite that I am not telling you this story because I have to but because I want to." Looking around at the strange looks she was getting from her guards Hellion knew she was going to have a very long night


End file.
